The Fandom Games
by RainingStrawberries
Summary: Take the Hunger Games and replace the Districts with major fandoms. Includes Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Mortal Instruments, Harry Potter, Twilight, Maximum Ride, the Hunger Games. Watch your favorite characters collide...but not actually die. Maybe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p>What happens when 2 boys and 2 girls, between the ages of 12 and 18, are chosen from each major fandom?<p>

Total chaos.

* * *

><p>Sorry I'd thought I would <em>try <em>and express this in a story, but of course it won't be as explosive as if you were watching it live on a TV screen. Unfortunately, this particular Hunger Games was too awesome and full of comedy to film. It'll just be like a game-show. But weirder. Like a Japanese game-show, in a way. Minus the ninjas.

I might as well go ahead and address the fandoms we have at hand here.

Fandom 1

The Hunger Games (duh)

Fandom 2

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Fandom 3

Maximum Ride

Fandom 4

The Mortal Instruments

Fandom 5

Twilight

Fandom 6

Harry Potter

May the fandoms be ever in your favor.

* * *

><p>A quick author's note. Please read!<p>

Okay, so many of you are going to ask why I am bringing 2 boys and 2 girls into this parody instead of just 1 of each. Lemme just address this before I get flamed for something so petty.

One: I can't just chose 2 characters gosh. I love them all.

Two: I can't think of 12 different fandoms. That'd be too chaotic anyways.

Another thing, these fandoms were not listed in any order whatsoever. So if you think I like Harry Potter the least, then you're definitely not right. Look at the walls of my bedroom and gaze upon the posters. You will see.

This is definitely going to be comedy. I have so many ideas cooking right now. :}

I know many people have already done this but I wanted to make it myself in the style that I like. Because honestly all the stories I've read so far about something similar just don't fit what I imagined for this. If you review saying you've done a story like this and I'm criticizing you then I apologize, but I did say if you read carefully, "all the stories that I've read so far". So chill out.

The first chapter might take a while because it'll be long. Just be patient. :D

With love,

Berry.

* * *

><p>PS: If you can, review if you like the idea. I want to know if it's actually something worth pursuing. Thanks so much if you do. Btw, cookies for everyone who does.<p> 


	2. The Reapings

Fandom 1

Effie stood up on the podium, the two glass bowls filled halfway with slips of paper on either side of her. The characters of The Hunger Games held their breath, and for a split second it was all silent. Effie smiled cheerfully as she pulled out two slips of paper from the girls bowl. Ladies first.

She unfolded the slips. "Katniss Everdeen and Madge Undersee!"

The crowd gasped. The mayor's daughter? Nobody was surprised about Katniss, though. The main character always gets the blessing of being picked.

"I volunteer!" Primrose Everdeen gasped. "I volunteer as tribute!"

The crowd inhaled again. Backwards plots always confuse the crowd.

Prim stepped up on stage along with the balling Madge, who was devastated as expected if she was picked. Katniss had to be dragged off by Gale because she was crying like a twelve-year-old. Go figure.

Effie clapped her hands like an excited schoolgirl. "That's the spirit! Now, onto our male tributes."

Effie bit her lip as she reached in and took two slips out. She opened them, and said loudly into the microphone, "Peeta Mellark and Finnick Odair!" Of course. The hotties. A typical cliche, but not necessarily a bad one.

Peeta and Finnick walked onto the stage and stood next to Madge and Prim. Peeta stared off in Katniss's direction. He knew he was probably going to make a total fool of himself, and you know, die. Finnick however, was totally confident he was going to beast against these people. He didn't die and come back to life for nothing.

Madge, still crying, was led off by a calm Prim after Effie walked offstage, Peeta and Finnick close behind. It was time to show these fandoms who's boss.

* * *

><p>Fandom 2<p>

Chiron sighed as the mumbling continued. Half-bloods were particularly horrible at staying quiet more than anything else. He rolled his eyes, picked up a bullhorn and yelled, "ATTENTION DEMIGODS!"

The majority shut up and turned around, while a few brave souls still kept chatting.

"SHUT YOUR STUPID LITTLE MOUTHS!" Dionysus bellowed, and the ones previously talking jumped out of their skin and finally filed into line. "I can't wait to get rid of four of you brats for a little while," he muttered before stalking off and popping open a bottle of wine that quickly morphed into a bottle of Coca-Cola. The gods didn't allow him to drink alcohol in a young-adult book.

Chiron smiled, and soon reached into the girls' glass bowl. Effie insisted "ladies first".

He read the names aloud, "Annabeth Chase and Silena Beauregard!"

Beckendorf was the first to make a reaction by yelling out "Silena!" just before the rest started to mumble.

Annabeth only let her face drop a split second before a mask of evident confidence covered it. She kept a steady pace on her way to the stage, pitying herself for having to deal with that Aphrodite girl. Speaking of her, she was also managing a determined look, although inside she only worried about her new manicure and how it'd be chipped off before the games even started. Such a pity.

As Chiron drew for the boys, all that Annabeth hoped was that they didn't choose Percy. But of course, that's not how fiction goes. "Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo!"

Percy smiled cockily. He was going to win this, and he knew it. But he also would find a way to make Annabeth survive with him. He had plenty of time to figure that out.

Nico blankly swaggered up to the stage, his sword tapping against his thigh. They better let him use this in the games, otherwise he'd be dead meat.

Annabeth stared in Percy's direction as he passed her, and he nodded slightly, as if to say "It's okay." She glared at him. She hated to be reassured. But since it was him, she softened.

The games were going to royally suck.

* * *

><p>Fandom 3<p>

Since the tributes had to be at least twelve, there wasn't much selection. In fact there wasn't even a drawing. Nobody cared about Dylan, so Fang and Iggy were tributes as well as Max and Ella. There is definitely going to be some romance going on here. Anyway, moving on.

Max knew that secretly Ella was going to drag them down because she was all human and nothing but. She opted not to say anything, for once. She also knew Iggy had a huge crush on her and vice versa, but she couldn't really complain. She was mostly worried about Fang.

When Jeb told them the news, it really wasn't a shock. They had heard on the news there'd been a reaping at Camp Half-Blood and in Panem. After all, the flock (and Ella) were pretty confident in themselves. They'd conquered _much_ worse.

Or so they thought.

* * *

><p>Fandom 4<p>

Jace impatiently got dressed. It was early in the morning and he'd been hastily awakened by his sister, Isabelle, for a reason he didn't know yet. It sounded pretty urgent, so he hurried downstairs with his stele in hand.

"What the Nephilim is going on here?" he blurted, the scene in front of him only surprising to a certain degree. He knew it would happen sometime, but not interrupting his beauty sleep!

"It's the Mortal Instruments reaping of course!" Magnus Bane told Jace like he was a child.

"How did you even get in here? Shadowhunters only," Jace retorted in a defenseful voice.

Clary rolled her green eyes. "Calm down, Jace."

Jace huffed and puffed as he took place beside Clary. "Fine."

Magnus's cat eyes were half closed in sudden uninterest. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Since this is Magnus we're talking about, he did the exact opposite of what he was told. He reached into the glass bowl and pulled out two of the boys' names. He sighed and said. "Jace Wayland/Morgenstern/Herondale/Lightwood and...Simon Lewis."

Simon was dissapointed. He had to work somewhat beside an arrogant Shadowhunter. Shadowhunters and vampires don't exactly mix, especially when they share the same girl. Where would he get blood anyway? Oh well, he trudged up in front of the crowd of fellow characters, with Jace waltzing ahead of him.

Magnus reached into the girls'. "Isabelle Lightwood and Clary Fray/Morgenstern/Fairchild."

So yeah, see a few love triangles forming? A good thing, and a bad thing. Not to mention Clary and Jace are gonna be making out the whole time.

* * *

><p>Fandom 5<p>

Bella sat in her depressing chair and looked out the oh-so depressing window with a depressed face. Edward was gone, her only love, and she had no purpose in life anymore...

So she jumped off a cliff into the churning ocean and Edward never came and saved her because he was partying in Hawaii. When he heard she died he decided to streak in the middle of the Superbowl so he'd go to jail for public exposure and later get killed by the Volturi for sparkling in front of humans.

Okay, so now that _they're _out of the way, we can get on with the reaping.

Carlisle was all for the "ladies first" thing, being a polite gentleman and all, so he drew two names and read in a crisp voice, "Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale."

Alice and Rosalie were perfectly fine with this because they knew that, no matter how bad-ass the other characters might be, Twilight would come to be at the top. Alice exchanged a glance with a smiling Rosalie as they reached the front of the courtyard and faced the rest of their fellow characters.

Carlisle nodded at them in encouragement before picking two male names from the bowl. "Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater."

The Jake and Seth howled at their pack before walking upstage. This wasn't the best group to have picked, but it definitely will get exciting knowing the rivalry between these two groups. The vampires glared and the werewolves growled back.

These games are heating up.

* * *

><p>Fandom 6<p>

The characters of Hogwarts knew something was wrong once a random meeting at the Great Hall interrupted their study time in each of their houses. They all anxiously filed into the long room, and they saw that Headmaster Dumbledore was waiting for them, two glass goblets at either side of him.

"Um, excuse me Professor," Hermione piped up. "What exactly is this?"

"The reaping for the Fandom Games, Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied and the young witches and wizards murmured among themselves until the headmaster raised his hand to signify silence.

"I've heard about this!" Seamus Finnigan said, his voice wavering. "Is was in the Daily Prophet a few days ago!"

"Bloody hell..." Ron sighed, propping himself up on his elbow.

A little more whispers, but then it was quiet again.

"Let us begin." Dumbledore reached into the girls' goblet and took two papers out. he read them, swept his eyes upon the crowd of characters, and read aloud, "Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood."

"Ooh!" Luna sprung up, practically sprinting to stand beside Dumbledore at the head of the Great Hall. She knew exactly what was in store for her, but it was too exciting to be anxious. Hermione, on the other hand, was starstruck. She stiffly rose from her seat and walked mechanically next to Luna.

Dumbledore reached into the next goblet. "Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom."

Neville smiled to himself. Ever since the Deathly Hallows, he felt really confident in himself when it came to survival. Besides, if puberty kept going like this, he'd be Chuck Norris in no time.

Draco stalked, fast-walking in rage. "Fine. I'll be in these _stupid_ games. But I reassure you, my father will hear about this!"

It seemed as though the whole crowd rolled their eyes in unison.

* * *

><p>Now that we've addressed the tributes, it's time for training. Then, the games shall begin.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I was so excited about this I went ahead and wrote the first chapter.

Here are some things you might be able to tell from reading this:

1. I don't care if the character has died. This is an AU. The best characters die anyway.

2. This is mostly out of character. If it was entirely in character, it'd be impossible to write.

3. I don't exactly like Twilight, I just threw it in here so I could kill everyone except the werewolves.

4. Yes, there are spoilers, but not major ones. You won't get them if you haven't read the series either. So no worries about that.

5. Yes, I know Nudge is technically twelve in the most recent books, but in this story she's still eleven.

Anyway, third chappy up soon (by soon, I mean tomorrow. I have no life on Wednesdays).

With love,

Berry.


	3. Journey to the Capitol

Fandom 1

Prim sat in the train next to the window, gazing at the overcast sky. Madge had shut herself in the small bathroom the size of a broom cupboard, so it was particularly quiet except for the occasional squeal whenever the train lurched on it's tracks. Prim felt sympathetic for Madge but she couldn't help but worry for Katniss. I don't think she had taken the whole "Prim going into the Fandom games" thing very well.

Meanwhile, Finnick had taken a shower in the next boxcar beside Prim's and Madge's. He wasn't very much worried as he thought it would be. He had been through a similar experience twice already, and so had Peeta, who was also keeping to his own in his room. He was pacing; a nervous habit of his.

Prim was dubious whether to be excited or anxious or neutral. On the outside, of course, she acted so put together it felt itchy to relax, but she forced herself to. Besides, whether she died or what, she knew she wouldn't let herself die carelessly, but with valor.

Prim sensed it was turning into a depressing excerpt, so she got up away from the dreary window and pranced up and down the boxcar as a past time. They had no mentor's this time, because there wasn't going to be any training at all. Besides, all the characters picked already had serious skills, because... they were fictional, of course.

Madge's face look sunken when she came out of the broom cupboard/restroom. Her hair, which was normally permed and pat down with layers of hairspray for that sleek effect, stuck up on every side of her head. Her eyes were puffy, and her reaping makeup was running down her face.

Prim brought Madge into a hug, because she knew Madge wasn't prepared for this at all. Being the mayor's daughter, she must've felt too safe to be picked. But even if, the mayor's power was nothing against President Berry's, who took up President Snow's place shortly after his assassination.

Sometimes, the characters of the Hunger games thought President Berry was just totally insane, especially for being the one to organize these games anyway. New technology provided transportation between different plots, worlds, and even _genres_. Everyone guessed she just wanted reason to use it, and make it in the first place.

Prim released Madge and smiled at her endearingly. "It's gonna be fine. I'll be right there, and so will Peeta and Finnick, okay? Abandonment is not an option. Especially since we've spent three books together."

She nodded, smiling grimly. "And a soon-to-be movie."

"Did somebody say FINNICK?" the man himself burst through the boxcar, his complete upper half uncovered, and nearly gave Madge a heart attack as he came up from behind her.

"Go back in there and annoy Peeta," Madge grumbled, slumping on the leather window seat and turning away from Finnick, who looked quite offended but shook it off.

"Did somebody say Peeta?"

* * *

><p>Fandom 2<p>

Silena sighed, staring down at her overflowing suitcase in dismay. Panem's president made a rule that only one suitcase was to be taken to the games, which Silena, being a daughter of the love and beauty goddess, found very unreasonable. Not to mention her manicure. But she was almost over that. Almost.

She stuffed all of her cosmetics and hair products to join her endless apparel and struggled to zip it. It reached at least halfway, which was good enough on her standards. It was time to hop upon the pegasi and switch plot-lines. She knew she was going to miss her own books, but no matter. She had better things to worry about.

Annabeth stalked into the Aphrodite cabin, looking irritated if not irritable. She took a heavy sigh when she noticed Silena Beauregard's sparkling pink suitcase and took to it herself. With a big yank, the zipper shut the clothes and cosmetics inside, leaving Silena stuttering. Annabeth really wasn't as groomed as she could've been, but she sure was the poster half-blood for girl power.

"Thanks. It takes me a while to pack," Silena said, brushing by and heaving the suitcase on the ground with a thud before outstretching the handle and wheeling it along.

"I see," Annabeth muttered, and picked up an old navy duffle bag about half the size of Silena's suitcase and slung it over her shoulder. Silena didn't know how a girl could possibly pack so light. Didn't she have any clothes in there? Silena kept silent as they trudged toward the stables. Or she trudged, anyway.

There, Percy was already waiting. He always had a fondness for horses but that was to be expected, since he was a son of Poseidon, the god of horses. It blew all of the camp's minds how he could even communicate with them. It was curious to her how it was like to speak to something nobody else could.

Nico melted from the shadows. Ever since he learned how to shadow travel, he's been doing it more frequently. So frequent, that he used it to walk three yards. But, again, it must be nice to feel extraordinary and have a secret ability nobody could hold but you. This wasn't the case for Silena. Only the gift of good hair and a nice complexion.

"Everyone's here," Percy observed the obvious. "Should be go ahead and leave?"

Just then, Chiron trotted up, his hooves scuffing the dirt floor of the stable. "I would prefer you to leave soon before the rest of the campers awaken."

They all nodded quickly, exchanging a few glances before choosing themselves a pegasus and hopping on its winged back. The wood nymphs waved them farewell before melting back into the trees as the half-bloods glided over Long Island Sound. They were all glad it was a sunny morning. Except for Nico.

* * *

><p>Fandom 3<p>

"Bye, Max," Angel pouted softly as Max ruffled her blonde curls, a ghostly smile on her face.

"Sorry, Ang, I didn't have a choice," Max answered, squatting on one knee to button up the front of Angel's dress. Her hands were too small to grasp the buttons still.

Angel frowned, turning away and trotting into her room. Nudge was going to have to take care of Gazzy and Angel while the rest of the flock were gone, as well as Dylan, who was devastated to hear that Max was leaving also. But really, she's not that into you, bro. Get over it.

Max made sure that Angel was tucked into her bed behind the curtains. After lecturing Nudge on the rules until Max got back, which she was sure she'd be back, it was time for a portion of the flock to leave, and Ella was going to catch up with them later on since she couldn't fly with them.

Max smiled as she approached Iggy and Fang, who were waiting on the edge of the canyon. Their house sat on stilts against a large cliff, so it was always easy for fast take-offs.

Iggy was first. He had a running start, leapt off the edge, and waited a few glorious seconds of gravity's control before unfurling his wings slowly and shot up in the air as the wind cushioned him. He banked and made a thumbs up to Max and Fang, who soon followed, Max in the lead.

"This thing is going to be a breeze," Iggy sighed as the wind settled down and they were flying above land. "Besides, this is where these," his nodded at his wings, "come in handy."

Fang kept silent. He had been quiet (even more than usual) since the news of the reaping. He was glad to get away from Dylan for a few weeks though, but not too happy about the whole concept. It was petty, in Fang's mind, but of course it's not like they had a say.

"Do you guys wanna stop and get a quick snack?" Max asked, turning her body to face them. "It'll be a long flight to a whole other book series."

Iggy pumped his fist in the air. "Heck yeah. Whaddaya say, Fnick?"

Fang managed a side-grin. "I'm up for it."

Iggy's face darkened. "As long as we don't go to Kentucky Fried Cruelty."

They all shuddered in unison. Chicken was their least favorite food, and the reason is pretty obvious.

* * *

><p>Fandom 4<p>

Simon got up early that morning. His roommate was long gone, though, because he was a werewolf. You all know of the rivalry because of a certain Fandom 5. This certain werewolf also was found to have turned his current on-off girlfriend Maia into a werewolf who just found out he was a vampire himself. It's a much longer story, but who cares.

Anyway, for that last few weeks he had the apartment to himself. He had stocked the mini-fridge with vials of animals blood and now stuffed each and every one into his backpack. Ever since his mom basically denied his entire vampire-ness, he decided to move out and give her a break. She thought he'd been smoking weed but instead found random vials of blood stashed in his room. He couldn't blame her.

He trotted downstairs, two steps at a time. He'd be taking his flying motorcycle. Yeah, vampires have cool accessories like that. As long as no one pours Holy water in the gas tank, they fly as smooth as butter.

The sun made a glare on his glasses. Now, if you haven't read the Mortal Instruments you might be wondering, "Why isn't he melting?" or "Why isn't sparkling like a fairy?". Simon didn't even know that answer to that, but he definitely wasn't a typical vamp.

The engine revved to life. He grinned, and took the air. He'd be meeting Clary, Jace, and Isabelle at the Institute before they left for Panem. He wasn't particularly interested in this, but it was better than sitting at home playing Dungeons and Dragons all day whilst trying to think up of another name for his band. "Lawn Chair Crisis" just wasn't going to cut it.

he also knew he'd be the one to survive, with the Mark of Cain and everything. It was like a tattoo on his forehead, mostly covered by his hair, that helped him survive anything. Any one, or thing, that meant to harm him that came near would dissolve into dust. Cool beans.

Not to mention he had some kickass allies. Except for Jace, who annoyed the dead crap out of Simon.

* * *

><p>Fandom 5<p>

Alice and Rosalie drove in an obnoxiously cool car to the Capitol while Jacob and Seth rode on sexy, tricked out dirt-bikes. No, they did not have shirts on.

The end.

* * *

><p>Fandom 6<p>

Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room, sitting next to Harry and Ron. It was quite sad for her, because she was pretty nervous about the whole games. She knew she was perfectly capable of stupifying all the oher tributes to death, but she was afraid someone would take it too far. She hated barbarians.

"It'll be fine, Hermione," Ron reassured her, yawning and stretching like a cat. She had woken them up out of bed to spend some time with them for a while before she left. Ron continued, "You're the smartest girl I know. There's no doubt you stand a chance."

Harry nodded. "Besides, you can always take your anger out on Malfoy."

Hermione laughed. It made her feel better to talk with them. But soon they lolled off to sleep again and she was forced to exit the common room alone.

It was a long journey all the way downstairs and into the Great Hall. Dumbledore was allowing them to disapparate to the Capitol. Hermione had been looking forward to this since she hadn't been allowed to especially by the headmaster, well, ever.

She was the second one to arrive. Luna was waiting, the only one sitting in the Ravenclaw house table, of course. Hermione didn't know if it was such a good idea to bring three different, _ completely _different, houses together to fight along side each other and possibly against each other. The thought of having to battle even Malfoy made her stomach uneasy.

She strolled casually into the hall. Luna looked nothing but positive, her eyes fresh and awake, her hair freshly brushed and pulled back by a ribbon. She had her charm around her neck, and her spectrospecs were sticking out of her bag. Her legs swung in front of her like an excited child. She smiled wide as Hermione approached.

"Hello, Hermione," she said in that light, girlish voice of hers. "Good morning."

Hermione nodded, too anxious to talk. She had lugged a few books with her to calm her down, so she took one of her favorites out ("Hogwarts, a History") and flipped around in the pages. But for once she couldn't find interest.

Before she could think about it much, Malfoy entered the room. His usual confident walk was replaced with a groggy trudge that didn't fit the usual image of him Hermione saw along the halls of Hogwarts between classes. She rolled her eyes anyway once he sneered at her for looking at him strangely.

Soon, Neville joined them, his suitcase bumping along behind him and tripping on his heels. Dumbledore made an entrance shortly afterward. He smiled at them all, still young but wise beyond their years, just as the headmaster himself. Yeah, he died of course, but the Resurrection stone helped with that.

He stood at the head of the Great Hall. "Everyone, take my arms."

We all staggered forward. Even Luna gingerly placed a hand on the wizard's outstretched arm, and Hermione, Draco, and Neville followed after they gathered their things by their sides. Then they disapparated into thin air, leaving the Great Hall chilling with magic.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Sorry if the Mortal Instruments one seems too stiff. Not many people know about the series so I thought I'd go a little more in depth. But they are amazing books, still two more coming (6 books total) I recommend them totally!

Maybe this one wasn't as funny. But that's what happens when I accidentally make a deadline (look at past author's note for details).

So, I probably won't update tomorrow or Friday because I'm going to a Taylor Swift concert tomorrow and going to see Breaking Dawn Friday. But I possibly will have on up by Sunday of not Saturday. I tend to procrastinate on weekends. I PROMISE, I will have one up by the end of the weekend though. Coolio? Okay.

(Btw, sorry for typos. My fingers move too fast for my brain.)

Yes, I named myself the president of Panem. LOL. XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

With Love,

Berry.

* * *

><p><span>Read and Review!<span>

\/


	4. Arrivals

Fandom 1

After passing through a few chapters, the train finally screeched to a halt in front of the loading deck.

The characters squeezed through the crowds of fangirls mobbing the entire area. But soon, they found their way to their rooms after weaving through Capitol buildings and hiding in the shadows. Being in a best-seller was, at moments, a drag.

Peeta and Finnick shut themselves in one room, and Prim and Madge in another. Luckily their agents found a hotel with a manager who hadn't read the Hunger Games yet.

Peeta was stretched out on a couch with a notebook in his hand. he thought it'd be cool to write about his thoughts. But it most definitely wasn't a diary, no. A very manly journal, in fact. He pressed his pen to the paper and started to write.

_Day 1_

_I really don't like this so far. I know it's only been a day, but the fangirls can't get enough of me. I don't know how the rest of the games are going to go but it doesn't look good (well, I do). _

_I knew that being admitted into Fanfiction wasn't going to do any good for me. I mean, first, I'm sucking faces with Gale and killing Katniss, and then I'm in some stupid games. Again._

_I just wanna show them that I'm not just a prick in their games. _

His thoughts were interrupted by Finnick. "This Capitol food isn't rocking the abs."

Peeta rolled his eyes. Ever since they got their Finnick took a shower and apparently noticed his abs are less toned than usual, but Peeta tried to ignore him.

"I ran out of sugar cubes," Finnick observed, his voice rising. "I NEED MORE SUGAR CUBES!"

He dashed to the door and opened it loudly as is slammed against the wall behind it. Sure enough, maybe eight bags of sugar cubes were sitting propped on the door. He had loyal fans/servants.

"Ah, lovely," Finnick slung two over his shoulders and took them inside.

Peeta set down his papers and turned to Finnick. "Have you ever considered maybe your_ pack_ isn't feeling all the sugar you're eating?"

"I can't help it. It's like... edible crack."

* * *

><p>Fandom 2<p>

After landing on top of a building with a special landing deck, the four half-bloods sent the pagasi back to camp. It was strangely not a long flight at all. Who would'a thought Long Island and the Capitol were like five minutes apart?

Nico didn't like pegasi at all. They were part of Poseidon's realm, basically, and they always smelled like seaweed. If they smelled like death, then it'd be a little different.

The four of them stood in a circle on the roof looking at each other.

"I nominate Percy to carry everything," Annabeth said as she started to drop her bag. "All in favor?"

"That'd be nice."

"Whatever."

"Wait, what?" he stuttered as they all began to walk down to their rooms, their bags laying at Percy's feet. "This is Menotaur crap."

He groaned to himself as he picked up Silena's first. He thought he'd get the worst over with. Before he was even down the stairs his forehead prickled with sweat. This situation could be good or bad.

Good: She brought a bunch of heavy weapons to use.

Bad: She brought a bunch of makeup to use.

He decided it was the bad kind, knowing her.

He dropped them off outside the girls' door, and headed outside to get his and Annabeth's. Nico didn't bring anything except for his sword, which wasn't really weird. He used the Underworld as one big storage unit.

After setting down Annabeth's bag next to Silena's, he headed into his own room a floor down. Nico wasn't a bad kid or anything (well, kinda, but it's not his fault his dad is Hades) but he sure is a clean freak when it comes to living with someone else. He didn't have to worry about that at Camp since 1) He didn't have many possessions and 2) he was the only one living there.

As soon as Percy entered his room Nico was standing in his way.

"Here are the rules," Nico said. "No trash anywhere except the trashcan or you will be thrown into the depths of Tartarus. _And_ I get to watch the new episode of Panem's Next Top Model tonight. Deal?"

"Okay, fine, deal."

First, Percy get's whipped by Annabeth, and now Nico? Tough beans

* * *

><p>Fandom 3<p>

"I'm having flashbacks of our trip to Vegas," Fang muttered to Max as the Capitol lit up from under them.

"Jee, thanks."

"What?" Fang mouthed over the wind as Max spend up to bank and land on top of a building labeled in spray paint, "bird-human, pegasus, disapparating, and flying motercycle landing deck".

"There must be a lot of stuff to make bombs with here," Iggy said to himself, and Fang glanced at him with a truly horrified expression before folding in his wings and dropping hard onto the building. He would never get used to living with a pyro, two of them at that.

"How many feet?" Iggy asked.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

Iggy landed spot on. Of course, he was blind because their creators decided to "enhance" his vision and failed, so he needed some help when it came to new places. Sometimes it wasn't needed since he had the ears of a bat.

Fang looked around. "So... what now?"

Max shrugged. "If we go down that-" she pointed at a door leading downstairs, "we can find our rooms, and Ella. Because we're definitely in the right place."

"Ohh Ma-ax," Ella sing-songed, right on cue as she flung open the door. "I heard you guys land. We're on the top floor."

"Ella?" Iggy asked quickly, perking up.

"Don't get too excited," Fang said. "They're in a different room."

Ella raised an eyebrow.

Max waved around her arms. "Let's all shut up now." She grabbed Ella by the arm as she shoved them both through the door.

"Ouch," Fang said through his teeth as Iggy punched him hard in the shoulder once Ella and Max were out of earshot.

"Good job Mr. Darkside," Iggy muttered. "Now she thinks I'm a perv."

Fang sighed as he strolled towards the door rubbing his shoulder. "You aren't fooling anyone."

"Yeah, well, neither are you."

"True."

* * *

><p>Fandom 4<p>

It wasn't a fun ride with Clary, Isabelle, and Jace smooshed together in a taxicab for an hour. Not to mention the cab driver looked like the skull dude from Halloween town but with skin.

Isabelle practically dove out of the car. Never, ever again is she going to spend that long in a tight space with those two love birds.

As soon as Jace stepped out of the car an unnatural wind came through and ruffled his hair. That always happened when he went outside. He thought it was because he was a natural supermodel and the wind was his, well, fake wind.

Clary sighed dreamily as she stepped out of the taxi after him. "So hot."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. She loved them both but sometimes got on her nerves. Not to mention that vampire was going to be with them. Ever since he turned she'd felt attracted to him. Maybe it was because he didn't need glasses anymore, or because she only dated beings that weren't all human. Both, she decided.

Clary trailed after Jace, who waltzed into the place like he was king of it, as Isabelle decided to stay outside and wait for Simon to arrive on his motorcycle. The taxi had long drived away, and she tapped her foot anxiously, trying to look like she actually had a good purpose for dilly-dallying.

While she was in the middle of humming Britney Spears, a motor growled from the sky. She looked up, and sure enough, Simon had arrived.

He did a sloppy wheelie before shuddering to a hault on the roof. Those things were so hard to land for him, kind of like how girls used to be. But of course he got turned into a vampire was now sexy as hell. Go figure.

"Simon!" Isabelle yelled, but he didn't hear her over the engine.

He cranked it and it fell quiet. He guessed he should just park it for now and find a way to store it later. He only hoped it wouldn't miraculously rain Holy Water.

He stepped off of it, adjusting his shades so they sat on his nose better. He really didn't need to wear them but they made him feel like he was the Terminator or something.

Isabelle frowned as she hurried into the building. She had wanted to be the first to greet him, but now that she thought of it, she was being silly. Shaking her head at herself, she checked into her room and just missed Simon as he closed the door into his on her way around a corner. She shut herself in her own, smiling politely at Clary before locking herself in the bathroom.

Clary was always drawing. It was something she loved. So Isabelle didn't bother her about it. I guess drawing was just another way for her to say her feelings.

She decided to give herself a pep talk. She told herself Simon was just a stupid jock with nothing valuable about him except that rune on his head that solved all his problems. It was time to concentrate on slaying some unholy hoes, who happened to be in the same relative area as she was. Not a good idea.

These other books were going down.

* * *

><p>Fandom 5<p>

"I can't believe I forgot those heels in Forks," Alice muttered as she unpacked her suitcase. "They were new and everything."

Rosalie looked up at her, not amused. "Alice, you couldn't have expected to be able to wear a pair of heels, could you?"

Alice shrugged. "I thought they were in season."

"That's not exactly what I meant."

Alice finished unpacking and closed the closet doors. "These closets are so _small_."

Rosalie sighed impatiently, leaving Alice to mutter to herself in her bedroom. Rosalie had the patience of a child, and she was strong enough to admit it, especially when it came to Alice and her fashion fazes.

She couldn't stand the rest of these people. She didn't know how she was going to last a day without ripping one of their little heads off. Besides, Rosalie was more than 100 years old, why was she even in this? She pondered her strategies, even though she knew she didn't need too. They were going to win.

Outside she heard some muffled screams. This alarmed her and Alice at first, but soon they remembered Jacob and Seth were in the room next to theirs, which meant twenty girls ran screaming through the halls every ten seconds.

Rosalie burst outside to find just that.

"Jacob, get them out of here," Alice said, irritated. "I'm trying to organize in peace."

"I can't help it," he said. "I can't figure out how to turn my abs off."

Seth laughed out loud, and high-fived Jake before they shut the door behind them, leaving Team Jacob in utter depression.

If she had to deal with them any more, Rosalie was going to strangle the werewolf herself and see how they liked it.

* * *

><p>Fandom 6<p>

"Farewell," Dumbledore said as he disappeared with a loud crackle, leaving Luna, Hermione, Neville, and Draco stunned on top of a roof.

"Are you all excited?" Luna said cheerfully, dragging her bags along the roof as she skipped towards the door. "Because I am."

Draco sneered. "Not at all considering I have to share a room with Longbottom."

Neville looked offended, but shook it off before saying, "I'm don't quite fancy the idea of sharing a place with you either, Malfoy."

"Good, so we're all on the same terms."

"Will you both _calm down_," Hermione said quickly before Neville could retort. "We're supposed to be working together for the most part. If we keep acting this way there's no way-"

"Oh shut it, Granger," Draco interrupted. "Nobody said anything about acting as a team ourselves. Allies and a team are two different things." He strolled around her and pushed by Luna, who stumbled and frowned. "Now if you excuse me, I have a room arrangement to discuss with my father."

"What a prat," Neville spat as he trudged down the stairs after Malfoy.

"That's not very nice of him," Luna said, looking back at Hermione for a few seconds before trotting down the stairs as well.

Hermione looked at the rest of the Capitol. You could see everything from up there, it was all quite amazing. There was even a tricked out McDonalds in the distance.

She gravely hurried to catch up with Luna. She didn't want Malfoy to cause any more trouble.

* * *

><p>Hello there.<p>

Updates galore.

Well, the Taylor Swift concert was amazing. I sat in the pits, meaning like three feet away from T Swizzle herself.

I also saw Breaking Dawn. It was sooooooo good. But don't watch the part where Bella gives birth if you have a weak stomach (eh-hem, me).

Anyway I was feeling spontaneous while writing this so some of it is extremely OOC. But that's what parodies are for, right? Also for meaningless comedy that I now realize fades out by the end of the story (the caffeine had worn out, haha).

I always imagined some characters having some side to them we don't know of when reading about them. I always pictured Nico as a secret neat freak for some reason.

So yeah.

I will update Wednesday or Thursday, since schools out (*starts singing High School Musical chorus*).

With love,

Berry.

PS: Yes, Poseidon is the god of water but also horses. :D


	5. Interviews But Not Really

Fandom 1

The crew, especially Finnick, was disappointed to hear there wouldn't be any interviews. Apparently they let the winged pyro frolic around and ended up exploding the entire interviewing stadium with a potato, tin foil and some twisty straws.

Prim was leaning out her window singing to some squirrels when it happened. All she saw was a massive fiery mushroom cloud in the distance. She thought someone was probably just filming another Mission Impossible movie, like last time.

Madge, bless her sheltered life, was rocking back and forth under the kitchen table with a blanket over her head, shoving handfuls of Goldfish into her mouth. Prim was getting sort of annoyed with her constant immature behavior, but it's not her fault she's been locked inside her whole life. With all the fangirls trampling the characters in the streets day and night, she didn't really blame her.

Prim didn't know what to do. The Games were tomorrow, since there would be no makeovers or interviews or training, and she was almost sure Madge wouldn't be able to handle it.

Meanwhile, in the next room, Peeta and Finnick discovered the Internet.

"Aye, Cake Boss." Finnick nodded at Peeta. "What the hell do you think this is?"

"What the hell is what?"

"THIS!" Finnick said impatiently, gesturing at a square-looking thing covered with a sheet. Peeta sighed, walking up to where Finnick stood.

"It's probably nothing," he said. "Just don't mess with it."

Finnick reached over and tossed the sheet aside. He ignored Peeta's glare as he sat down in front of it and looked at what was in front of him. A black rectangle covered with letters and weird looking symbols, as well as a box with a screen on the from, and a thingy ma-bob that looked like an egg.

Peeta sat down, intrigued. "I've heard about those. The Capitol uses them. They're called... _computers_."

"Coolio." Finnick started to push some buttons, and a button on a bigger black box sitting on the floor, and the computer flickered to life. "I wonder what this does," he stared pressing buttons on the keyboard.

"Don't touch it, jeez," Peeta said, exasperated. "It could be some Satanic summoning tool."

"I highly doubt that."

When the home screen popped up, Finnick started to browse, and unknowing stumbled upon something called "Google Chrome".

"Woa," he breathed as a window opened and the cursor started blinking at the top, inside of a long white rectangle. He started to type, "Finnick is the smex", but Peeta stopped him.

"This could be a set up from the other players, you know," he said warily. "We'll get spammed with 'free iPad' ads for life."

"Ah, don't be a buzzkill," Finnick said. "If that's true then we don't want to disappoint them, do we?" He continued to type, and after a moment he clicked search and about a trillion pictures of him popped up, which he was pleased about.

"Oh, help me, God," Peeta muttered as he walked away, shutting himself in his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Fandom 2<p>

"_What was that_?" Percy said after the explosion, stumbling out of his bedroom to find Nico settled on the couch watching "Panem's Next Top Model" as if nothing had disturbed him.

He shrugged. "Sounded like a big explosion." His eyes never left the screen.

"AWESOME!"

"Not really," Nico said. "If I'm correct, the site of the explosion was the interviewing stadium."

"That's even better," he said, taking a sigh a relief. "I hate interviews. They always ask all these questions."

Nico rolled his eyes in frustration. "Leave me and my models in peace, will you, Jackson?"

"Fine, I'll just go bother Annabeth, then, since you hate me so much."

"Please do."

"I _will_." He slumped out the door, taking his pride with him.

It seemed as the days went by the less his friends appreciated him. Okay, he admitted, sometimes he could be annoying to some people, especially Nico. But Annabeth outta cheer him up. She probably wanted to get away from Aphrodite land for a little while, anyway.

He walked to the girls' room and knocked on the door. "Hey...Is male presence permitted?"

No answer.

Oh god, Annabeth killed Silena _already_.

"Hellooo?" He braced himself to break down the door with a Falcon kick.

Still no answer.

Percy backed up to other end of the hall, pressing himself against the wall. He let out a lingering yell as he put all of his energy into his legs and sped towards the door full throttle...as it opened.

He slammed into a screaming figure and they tumbled to the floor. He groaned, feeling his cheeks get hot with embarrassment as he rolled off of Silena as quick as possible, who continued to scream as she stood up and jumped from foot to foot.

"PERVERT!" She yelled, right as Annabeth walked around the corner, a baffled look on her face.

"No, my names Per-CY," he coached a traumatized Silena, backing away slowly when he saw Annabeth's daggers.

"Percy, what was so important you had to molest her for?" Annabeth said as Silena stomped off.

"I didn't- I tried," he stuttered. "I thought- killed-"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, sort of smiling. "You're brain is full of seaweed and nothing else."

Percy smiled bashfully.

But her eyes soon narrowed. "So, yeah, _get out_."

She slammed the door behind him. He was convinced his girlfriend was definitely bipolar.

* * *

><p>Fandom 3<p>

Iggy slipped back into his room as sly as possible. He tried not to look like he was hiding anything, but he also knew it wasn't worth it. One explosion and they all blame Iggy (even though it was true more than half the time).

Sure enough, Max burst into the room. Fang was taking one of his flights, so the only person to be arriving in the room across from hers would be Iggy.

Iggy waved his hands. "Before you say anything-"

"IGGGG-YYYYY!" Max cornered him against a wall, her hand clutched around the collar of his shirt for a tough gettaway. "Do you know how pissed I am right now? I wouldn't yell at you if I didn't have to, but if I didn't I might as well explode ALONG WITH THE INTERVIEWING STADIUM!"

"I'm sorry, gosh," he said quickly. "I didn't know-"

"You didn't know, what, Iggy?" Max confronted. "That it wouldn't explode as big as this? It shouldn't have exploded at all in the first place!"

"I think I did everyone a favor."

"BY WHAT?" Max said, her voice rising. "MAKING THE WHOLE TEN MILE RADIUS SMELL LIKE FRENCH FRIES?"

"How do you know _I _did that?" Iggy argued. "There's a HUGE McDonald's-"

"Zip it, before I do it _for you_," Max said sternly, but loosened her grip. "I'm responsible for you, even now. If you'd gotten caught up in that, then everyone would've blamed me. So try and follow a few rules while you're at it, Iggy." She let go of him, and stomped out the door. It slammed hard behind her, making his hair ruffle.

Iggy gave the door the bird. _Note to self: Don't do anything stupid while Max has PMS._

He hated how she acted like she was his mom. She sort of was, the leader of the flock, but she was only six months older than him, at fifteen. She just needed some of her new priorities straightened out.

Fang, approximately three months older than Iggy, swooped in through the open window, folding in his jet black wings and running to a stop.

"What was that horrible screeching?" Fang said, ignoring questioning Iggy about the explosion.

"Max's wrath."

Fang snorted.

"I _HEARD_ THAT, SMARTASS."

* * *

><p>Fandom 4<p>

"Did you hear that?" Jace said after the room stopped shaking.

"Well, yeah," Simon said.

"Don't get mouthy with me, vampire."

Simon raised his eyebrows, smirking. "That's not was Clary said last weekend."

Jace paused, before nodding. "Touche."

Simon nodded with him. The nod= telepathic understanding between males.

Jace got up suddenly. "I should probably go find out what that was."

Simon popped open a vial of blood. "You'd rather comb your hair."

"Touche," Jace repeated. "But seriously. It could mean danger."

Simon rolled his eyes as he tossed the vial into the trashcan. "Jace the Shadowhunter to the rescue."

Jace ignored him as he slipped out the door, to find Clary waiting outside.

Clary lit up when she saw him. "I was just getting ready to knock," she said. "I couldn't stay away from you."

"Oh Clary."

"Oh Jace."

Meanwhile, Isabelle was out on the ledge, looking for trouble out on the streets. They never knew when demons could pop up around the place, so she spent her time looking and realized how bored she was after about an hour of watching the smoke clear from the rubble of the stadium.

In New York, it was a fun past time. See a demon close by, waddle over to it, slay it, and then go back inside, repeat. But in Panem it was like watching grass grow. Maybe Demonds didn't thrive there. Oh well.

Clary had rushed over to Jace's right after the explosion and hadn't come back. Simon would've shoved them out by now, so maybe they were taking a walk or something. Either way, Isabelle was getting tired of Clary. Clary was like a munchkin, five feet tall, and made Isabelle feel gigantic. Not to mention her constantly drawing Jace in her little sketchbook.

Her and Simon were doomed to be a favored pairing during these Fandom Games. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

* * *

><p>Fandom 5<p>

"Whoa, Rose, what're you watching in there?" Alice asked quietly.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "I'm in the kitchen, Alice. The TV's off."

"Oh. So that explosion was real?"

"Probably."

"Hm."

"Yeah, it was real. I smell the smoke and... french fries?"

"Oh my gosh! Someone blew up McDonald's? Good riddance, fattening food!" Alice pumped her fist.

"We don't even eat, Alice."

"Oh, yeah, forgot."

* * *

><p>Fandom 6<p>

Draco Malfoy got what he wanted. A new room. Or, actually, a new broom cupboard.

He dropped his bags in surprise. It was literally a cleared out broom cupboard. It's like they were mocking him. But, of course, it wasn't as good as his huge bedroom at Malfoy Manor, but it was better than rooming with Longbottom. He settled in. It was horribly uncomfortable. How did Potter live like this?

He hated the irony.

Meanwhile, as Neville waltzed around his own room to show-tunes, Hermione and Luna were unpacking their things, until the explosion interrupted them.

"That was curious," Luna declared as she reached into her robes and pulled out a strange looking charm. "Good thing I brought this. The Nargles could be behind it."

Hermione smiled a little but frowned as she looked out the window at the mushroom cloud. She had never seen anything like it before, which was a rare occurance. Usually Hermione was fluent in every subject imaginable. But not bombs, or explosions at that.

"Are there any libraries around here?" she said quickly as she slipped on a coat and slung a bag over her shoulder.

"I suppose," Luna answered, her eyebrows furrowing. "But why would you want to visit a Muggle library, Hermione?"

"I need to read about bombs," Hermione said. "I need to know _everything_."

Luna shrugged as Hermione hurried out the door. "She's quite odd, isn't she."

* * *

><p>So yeah.<p>

I kind of got frustrated near the end because my Internet kept messing up and I kept loosing my work so I ended up doing the last two parts like 3 times. That's why they're short and they suck. Especially Twilight's... I was just uninspired. That's why it's only meaningless dialogue describing my picturing Alice as a ditz.

Writing this I realized how similar Annabeth and Max are. Except Annabeth is a little bit more mushy, I guess, because her and Percy have been through literally everything except for a real verbal fight. Haha.

Anyway, sorry if this sin't as funny since it was kinda rushed. But hopefully it made you laugh just a little. {:

With love,

Berry.

Read and Review!


	6. Chariot Rides Part 1

Fandom 1

It was the first time they were all actually in the same place. Finnick stared at all of his shuffling opponents and smirked. They didn't know they were up against the best undead trident-using war machine Finnick knew. Himself, obviously.

Madge was curled up on the floor leaning against the concrete wall. She'd stopped crying and shaking since the night before and was now down to a slight tremble. Prim had her hand on the girl's shoulder. Prim needed some comfort, too.

Peeta however, felt sort of wary. He saw a fierce looking girl with a whip, practicing with it against the wall. Then there was a swordman probably no older than seventeen who was taking down a war dummy like nobody's business. Yeah, Peeta would probably be in alliance with Finnick, who was a good fighter but honestly. Peeta didn't know how he'd react to a _whip_ for god's sake.

Peeta turned to Finnick, "Hey-"

But Finnick was gone. Where was he, you ask? Flirting with whip-girl. Peeta rolled his blue eyes and sighed, exasperated. Finnick was a loose cannon.

Their chariot was in front of them. It had the Hunger Games logo sporting on the front of it and a bunch of paper mockingjays glued to the sides. Not the best design ever, but it would do.

"P-Peeta?" Prim asked in a small voice, her bambi eyes glittering with cute. Peeta, startled, turned to her. It was the first time she had tried to talk to Peeta ever since they arrived at the Capitol. She was usually a very talkative girl, but maybe she was just afraid.

"Yeah?" Peeta answered, looking away. She wasn't using those bambi eyes for nothing, usually when she made them unnaturally sparkle like that she was asking for something. Katniss had warned him about that before they left.

"I don't want to...I think it's best if we aren't allies. You and Finnick, Madge and I. We should split up and ally with different fandoms."

Peeta gave her a questionable look. "Eh? Why? Am I not good enough?"

Prim shuffled from foot to foot. "I don't want it to come down to the four of us, Peeta."

Peeta thought on this. That was true. Plus, it'd be good for the Hunger Games to get on everyone else's good side. He nodded in agreement. "Good idea, Prim." He said, just as the announcers gave the cue for the doors to open and for the characters to board their chariots. Finnick ran over, a thick red line on the side of his face. Looked like he was whipped.

* * *

><p>Fandom 2<p>

"I feel utterly ridiculous," Annabeth muttered to herself as she admired her bright blue toga and leather sandals, complete with leafy headdress. "I feel like a walking stereotype."

"You are," Percy said, smiling big until Annabeth elbowed him so hard in the shoulder the whole right side of his body went numb and he crouched to the floor moaning.

She smirked, and turned to Silena and Nico, who wore the same except pink and black... well, black and pink.

"You're the lucky one," Nico countered, gaping at his hot pink and sparkly toga. "I feel like a walking Britney Spears music video."

"They probably just mixed up your costumes," Annabeth said, observing Silena as she picked at the black fabric distastefully. "You guys are the same size."

"Jee, thanks. I have the figure of a girl, now."

"That's _not_ what I meant."

"Ew, I'm a boy?"

Annabeth stared, agitated. "Just_ forget it_." She turned around and helped Percy to his feet.

"All characters on their chariots, the parade starts in two minutes!" The announcers blared, and all of the fandoms hurried onto their chariots. Of course, this was an advantage to the Greeks because they rode chariots at camp already. So they all crammed onto it and were ready in a jiffy.

"Haven't these kids seen a chariot before?" Annabeth wondered aloud. Then she remembered who they were. None of them were mortal except five. The rest, however, weren't entirely human. Making these games a little more exciting than the rest.

* * *

><p>Fandom 3<p>

"I need a _lawyer_," Iggy demanded. "This is segregation."

Fang sighed, rolling his head back, his black hair lolling. "Look up a word before you use it, Iggy."

Max was furious, however, and Ella was the only one slightly amused. They were all wearing chicken suits. Yes, chicken suits, with little wing holes so their wings could stick out the back and therefore be the chicken's wings. Max was pacing, stomping like an elephant, trying to release her anger.

"Come on it's not that bad," Ella argued, gesturing at Max, who glared at her. "We only have to wear it for a little while, anyways."

"Yeah, well, you're 100% human," Max retorted. "You're not related to chickens at all."

"Plus, it's sort of a joke to the other tributes," Fang added. "Not only are we chickens but we're _chickens. _Like cowards. Or at least this is what our outfit of choice is screaming."

"Thank you captain obvious for your conclusion that we're now the laughing stock of the entire games," Iggy commented as he moved in Ella's direction and stuck a feathered arm around her. "Hey there. Cocka-doodle-doo," he said in his 'player voice' as he wiggled his eyebrows. Ella giggled.

Max came up from behind and took him by the scruff of his neck. "Will you quit that? You're freaking me out."

"B-b-but-"

"All characters on their chariots, the parade starts in two minutes!"

"Well, you heard him," Max prompted. "Skedaddle."

* * *

><p>I so didn't have time to do the rest... I'm exhausted.<p>

You're gonna have to wait a little longer for the next three because I could pass out right now and leave you with nothing. Be very thankful I had a spare Red Bull.

The Games are starting in one chapter. Stay tuned~!

Love,

Berry.

PS: I'M SORRY D:


	7. AN and Stuff

A/N:

Sorry this is stupid. But I wanna apologize for not updating and being a crappy author because I've been so preoccupied with my SYOC story. It's going well so far and it'd be cool for you guys to check it out.

Anyway, back on track, I would like to say I won't update until after Christmas because of the business. But I will probably update after Christmas since I have a really long winter break because I go to a year round school. So look out for an update in January and late December.

Love,

Berry.

PS: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so grateful for the advice and support.


End file.
